jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Events/30 Jahre Star Wars
Teilnahme Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger 300px|center Sprüche: * ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jango: Verdammt warum funktioniert nicht bei mir dieser Matrix kram. ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *| Meister Yoda 10:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Frau: Wieso kommen gerade sie zum Friseur? ---- 300px|center Sprüche: * ---- Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (abgeschlossen) 300px|center Sprüche: *E.B 00:38, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Hey Anakin, schicke neue Frisur!!! Wurde dir das in diesem neuen Schuppen "Sklavisch-stylisch" geschnitten? *Boba 13:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Du sollst der Auserwählte sein? Wenn das stimmt, dann bin ich der nächste Jabba. *Steffen Gebhart 15:31, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Un isch sach Dir - Du gewinnschd eines Taches mal en Podrennen! *Meister Yoda 15:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wer hat dir denn das blaue Auge verpasst, Ani? *Kyle22 16:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wald: Und vergiss nicht Ani, denk immer an deine Gesichtspflege! Sonst siehst du eines Tages noch so aus wie ich... *--Asajj Ventress 16:14, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Mama, ich glaube, der Typ will was von mir... *--General Grievous 18:42, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Greedo: So komisch wie du aussiehst, wirst du bestimmt mal Kopfgeldjäger der von irgend so nem dahergelaufenen in einer Bar erschossen wird. Und ich werde über die Galaxis herrschen! *--Kit Fisto92 19:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Greedo: Guckst du hier, ich haben so dickes Gehirn! Ani: Ja, das musstest du aber mit dem Rest deines Körpers kompensieren. Weißt du Großhirn etwas über gutes Aussehen? Ich glaub nicht... *--Kanzler Patrick 18:16, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST): Eh, Kleiner, du solltest mal was gegen diese Pilzfrisur tun. Entweder, du gehst zum Friseur oder wirst´n Jedi. *Anakin 00:15, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST): Was heist da "grün, schrumplig und hässlich", du soltest erst mal dein Gesicht sehen.... *--Daritha 00:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST): "Wieso hast du einen so kleinen Kopf?" ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *E.B 00:17, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Willkommen zurück aus der Werbepause bei "Welcher Jedi wird Millionär?", unser Kandidat spielt hier inzwischen schon um 64000 Credits... *--Kanzler Patrick 18:16, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST): Eh, was guckst du ? *Boba 13:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Mace: Soo wie funktioniert das noch gleich... Yoda: Konzentrieren du dich musst. Mace: Achso... *Steffen Gebhart 15:31, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): "Ich sehe was was Du nicht siehst und das ist ..." -- "Midi-Chlorianer, Midi-Chlorianer!" *Meister Yoda 15:50, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Das Röntgenbild lügt nicht, Anakin. Dein Bein IST gebrochen. *Kyle22 16:12, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Okay Jungs, raus mit der Sprache: Wer von euch hat die Holo-Pornos auf mein Datapad geladen? *--General Grievous 18:42, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Mace: Agrr! Die Outer Rim - WM beginnt und ich ich hab nur einen 10 Zoll Fernseher! *--Kit Fisto92 19:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Dieses spzielle Datapad hat ein eingebautes Geheimfach, einen Laser, Korkenzieher und Servo-Schraubenzieher. Sichern sie es sich jezt gratis für nur 5000 Credits und rufen sie an unter 30196/45923. Nur noch 50 Stück auf Lager! *Jango 20:50, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST): Mace:So ein Mist, egal was ich mach, meine Haare wollen einfach nicht wachsen. Yoda:Hmmm dann vielleicht hören auf zu polieren... *Anakin 00:15, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST): Nein Anakin, keine "schwarze Maske, die die gesammte Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzt"... auch keine "große kugelförmige Raumstation, deren Superlaser einen ganzen Planeten vernichten kann"... Man, man, was hat dieser Junge für eine komische Fantasie... *--Daritha 00:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST): Hintergrundmusik: "Shaft!" ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 12:24, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Obi-Wan: Was ist denn das für ein schwarzes Ding unter Jar Jar's Kopf. *Boba 13:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Jar Jar: Uhhh michse gar nicht gut... *Steffen Gebhart 15:31, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Obi-Wan: Warum ist Jar Jar durch den Kopf des Kerls geschlüpft?? *Meister Yoda 16:01, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Qui-Gon: Herr Polizeihauptkommissar, dieser Kerl hier gibt sich als Gungan aus um Leute auszurauben. *--Asajj Ventress 16:14, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Michse nichts getan haben. Michse nur unterschrieben haben Sprechrolle für Film von George Lucas. Ahmed Best. *Kyle22 16:28, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Ahmed Best: Moment mal, Liam! Was soll das heißen, ich bin am Ende gar nicht im Film zu sehen? Liam Neeson: Nun ja, vielleicht hätte ich's dir sagen sollen, bevor du bei mehr als 50 Grad in der tunesischen Wüste rumgewatschelt bist... *--General Grievous 18:42, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Qui-Gon: Ah jetzt müssen wir schon wieder zum Arzt... Jar Jar: Michse haben Kehlkopfentzündung. Obi-Wan: Naja, sehen wirs aus einer positiven Perspektve: Der einzige Vorteil den wir mit Jar Jar haben ist, dass wir nur Nachteile haben... *--Kit Fisto92 19:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Qui-Gon: Ja, der Psychologe kommt gleich. Der hat bis jezt jede gespaltene Persönlichkeit heilen können. *--Kanzler Patrick 18:16, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST): Nein, Ahmed, der Life-Ball ist erst ''nächste Woche.'' *--SkywalkerXL 21:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST): Schau Mal Qui-Gon der Gungan hat den Captain verschluckt! *--E.B 23:17, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist der Bruder von Captain Panaka. Er wird als Maskottchen der Gungan Armee, während der Schlacht gegen die Droidenarmee, auf den grünen Ebenen ihre große Armee bei Laune halten. *__Anakin 00:15, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also diese Leute vom Kostümbau sind echt witzig. Da bauen sie mir ein Kostüm, mit dem ich wie ein Idiot überall dagegenrenne, und dann kann ich sie endlich davon überzeugen, dass man durch den dummen Hals nichts sehen kann, und was machen die? Machen den Hals weg und bauen mir dafür eine schwarze Platte vor's Gesicht! Ich komme mir langsam vor als wär ich hier der Trottel des gesammten Films... *--Daritha 00:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST): Zuschauer: "Es forderten zwar viele Jar Jars Tod, aber das auch noch so zu präsentieren find ich einfach nur übertrieben!" ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *E.B 00:31, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): ...tja George, dann habe ich mich von Nute Gunray jedenfalls getrennt, weswegen er jetzt meinen Planeten besetzt hat. Er will mich jetzt von Coruscant unbedingt wieder nach Naboo bekommen, damit ich diesen verfluchten Hochzeitsvertrag revidiere und er nicht mehr leer ausgeht. *Boba 13:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Hast dujetzt genug eingekauft Natalie? Können wir jetzt endlich den Film zu Ende drehen? *Steffen Gebhart 15:31, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Also, George, wenn Du es Dir nicht merken kannst, erzähl ichs Dir nochmal: Für Captain Panaka die Lasagne, Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan wollen beide ne große Pizza mit Oliven und Paprika, Jar Jar nimmt ... *Meister Yoda 15:54, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, warum ich mich immer so schminke und verkleide. Mein Ex erkennt mich doch sonst. *--Asajj Ventress 16:14, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Natalie, willst du mit mir ausgehen? *Kyle22 16:38, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): George: Hey, Natalie! Starkes outfit! Benetton? Natalie: Nee, Biggar. *--General Grievous 18:42, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): Coruscant sucht den Superstar: George: Geh lieber zu Coruscants Next Topmodel, deine Stimmbänder solltest du wegätzen, dann hätte ich ein Problem weniger. *--Kit Fisto92 19:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST): George: Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du den großen Anakin Skywalker mit diesem Outfit auf dich aufmerksam machen kannst. Bevor du zu ihm durchkommst, nimmt dich ein Müllsammler mit. Pass auf: Ich entwerfe mal in der Geonosis-Arenaszene ein Outfit für dich. *--SkywalkerXL 21:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST): Schau George: Er stinkt, er nervt, er ist Arrogant! Wieso streichen wir diesen Anakin Skywalker nicht einfach aus dem Drehbuch? -- Was? Nein, ich weiß nicht wer "Darth Vader" ist! *--Kanzler Patrick 20:45, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee, ik bin nit so für´n Döner. Gehn wir lieber uf´n saftiges Steak bei Dex ? *Anakin 00:15, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST): George, ich muss dir was gestehen...es gibt einen anderen Mann in meinem Leben... *--Daritha 00:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST): Lucas: *schmacht* ---- Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (abgeschlossen) 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 00:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Leia: Bääh! Wasch dich mal! Jabba:Jetzt warte doch mal du hast da was an der Backe. *Jango 00:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Igitt siehst du greilisch aus, guck erstma in den Spiegel bevor du meich abschlecken wills. *E.B 01:16, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Ja Jabba, das ist die Frische von "Fisherman's friend", wunderbar!!! *--Journeyman 09:39, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Du bewegst dich noch? Ich dachte du bist schon verfault, so wie du aussiehst. *--Asajj Ventress 16:15, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Für nen vierten Film kriegen die mich nicht. *Kit Fisto92 20:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Leia: Nein, deine Faltencreme kann mich nicht überzeugen. * Meister Yoda 21:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): So was soll ich essen? * --Kanzler Patrick 22:20, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Jabba, des is jetzt aber ned bueno.... *--Vos 10:34, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) (CEST): Jabba: Nah heiße zuckersüße Schnecke! Leia: Du großer Jabba weis du was ein Dusche ist. Leia Denk: Han hol mich vor den Sticktier *Kyle22 16:24, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Carrie Fisher: Die Hauptrolle in "Die Schöne und das Biest" hatte ich mir 'n bisschen anders vorgestellt. Aber was soll's, ich brauch' die Kohle, also Augen zu und durch... *--Daritha 23:30, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): "An Tagen wie diesen..." *Steffen Gebhart 10:30, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST): Ohh, Jabba! *keuch* Eure Hingabe bringt mich um ...! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 00:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Luke: Papa. PAPA. Was ist mit dir? Du siehst so komisch aus. Vader:Du kniest auf meinem Brustkorb, geh runter ich krieg ja kaum noch Luft. Luke:Uups. Sorry. *Jango 00:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Majusebetter wann haste dich denn das letzte Mal abstauben lassen? *E.B 01:21, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Du siehst aus, wie ein übergroßes Frühstücksei im schwarzen Eierbecher. *--Asajj Ventress 16:15, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Meine einzige Szene ... *--General Grievous 17:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Hey Luke, meinst du die Fans verzeihen uns diese Szene? Keine Ahnung, aber die haben genauso wenig wie ich gedacht, dass du SO aussiehst... *Kit Fisto92 21:02, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Luke: Papa, du siehst aus, als wäre mein Ururopa aus dem Grab gestiegen! * Meister Yoda 21:35, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Das Atomkraftwerk neben meinem Haus ist letztens in die Luft gegangen. * --Kanzler Patrick 22:19, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Daddy ? Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich dachte, wir wären die Familie Skywalker, und nicht die Adams-Family ! *LittleYoda 09:05, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wenn du dich wäschst und so, dann nimm ich dich mit! *--Vos 10:34, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Anakin: Du bist ein Jedi-Ritter jetzt, wie ich es bin. Luke: Aber ich sehe nicht so aus wie du. *Kyle22 16:42, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Luke: Alter, bin ich froh, dass ich nur die Machtempfänglichkeit von dir geerbt habe! *--Vinojan 10:25, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Luke: Ok, Vater, du hattest deinen Spaß, jez zieh deine Maske aus und zeig mir dein wahres Gesicht. *Anakin 11:53, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): Vader: Luke, ich muss dir was gestehen: Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Luke: Hab ich's doch gewusst! Ich dachte mir schon, dass das gar nicht sein kann: Meine Mutter hätte sich nie mit einem so häslichen Mannn abgegeben. Aber jetzt sag schon, wer ist mein wirklicher Vater - bestimmt ein gutausehender Held, der vor nichts zurückschreckt und von allen Frauen der Galaxis verehrt wird, nicht wahr? Vader: Nein Luke, Jabba ist dein Vater! *--Daritha 23:30, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): "Der GI-Gesundheitsminister warnt: Rauchen gefährdet Ihre Gesundheit" *Steffen Gebhart 10:30, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST): Jetzt, wo ich Dich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehe, ... tststs *kopfschüttel* ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 00:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): So George, jetzt zeig mir mal wie du das meinst mit "verhalte dich mehr wie ein Ewok"! *Jango 00:41, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): George: Oh Jungs so geht das nich, ich hab euch doch schon hundert mal gesagt *E.B 01:27, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Das Drehbuch zu Episode VII zu schreiben, liegt jetzt in unserer Macht. Und wieder einmal werden die Ewoks die Herrscher über die Galaxis sein. Dann haben wir ihn, den Frieden. *--Journeyman 09:39, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Kameramann: Hilfe, die Ewoks übernehmen das Studio! *--Modgamers 12:10, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Yub, Yub, Lucas ! *--Asajj Ventress 16:15, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Gerge: Wir hätten auf Zwerge und nicht auf Kinder zurückgreifen müssen ... *--General Grievous 17:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): George, uns sind die Wookies eingelaufen! *Kit Fisto92 21:02, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Lass uns jezt einen Film über die Menschen drehen, die sind so komisch. Das muss dokumentiert werden! Klappe die Erste! * Meister Yoda 21:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): ''Was steht da, George? * --Kanzler Patrick 22:27, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): KLAPPE ? Was heißt da KLAPPE ? *--Vos 10:34, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): So jetzt als körnigen Abschluss darf du Tanzen Lukas, aber kein Fehler dabei. *--DarthMomse 18:43, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Dupladididuda, dupladupladupladupla dupla. *--SkywalkerXL 21:14, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Das ist dafür das wir immer diese engen Kostüme tragen müssen! DIe Ewoks übernehmen die Macht! *--Daritha 23:30, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): "Oh-oh!" *Steffen Gebhart 10:30, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST): So ein unnützes Ding hat bestimmt einer dieser Deckelköpfe fallenlassen. Hey, Wicket! Du trommelst auf den Helmen und ich schlag im Rhythmus das Dingens zusammen! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 00:32, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Palpatine: Luke dein Vater ist... Lucas: Bist du ruhig, dass soll doch eine Überraschung sein! Luke: Ähmm George... wirst du senil? Ich weiss doch schon längst wer mein Vater ist Lucas: Ohhh. *E.B 01:01, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Lucas: Da lässt man dich mal einen Moment ohne Drehbuch das Universum regieren und schon zettelst du einen galaktischen Bürgerkrieg an, schäm dich Palpatine!!! *--Asajj Ventress 16:15, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Ich habe einen neuen Schüler - George Lucas. *--General Grievous 17:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): George: Ähm, tut mir leid, das ist das Filmset! Palpatine: Wachen, lasst uns allein... * Meister Yoda 21:46, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wache: Ist der Thron bequem genug, Sir? Palpatine: Ja, genau meine Größe G. Lucas: Kann ich mir so einen schicken Thron bei IKEA kaufen? * --Kanzler Patrick 22:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Skywalker: Ey, Schorsch, mal von Lukas zu Lukas.... wieso hast du mir diese Omma angeschleppt? *LittleYoda 09:05, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Palpatine: Und nun nehme den Platz deines Vaters an meiner Seite ein. Luke: WAS, GEORGE IST MEIN VATER??? *--Vos 10:34, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST): Imperator: Du bist mein Schüler G. W. Lukas. Luke der taug nichts. George Lukas: Ja, gut, was ist mit Luke. Imperator: Scher den Weg nach Hoth. *Anakin 11:29, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): Lucas: Luke, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Palpatine. Im laufe des Films wird sich rausstellen, dass er dein Vater ist. Luke: Och nee, können wir nicht Vader als meinen Vater nehmen? Dessen Gesicht muss ich wenigstens nur einmal sehen. *--Daritha 23:30, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST): Lucas:'' "Dann wartest du einfach bis das Hähnchen überall schön knusprig gebraten wurde, aber wenn's zu lange war, dann kannst du ihn nur noch aus dem Fenster in die Tiefe stürzen."'' Ian McDiarmid:'' "Du, ich hab da meine eigene Grillmethode... aber was sollen wir nun eigentlich in dieser Szene tun?"'' Lucas (grübelnd):'' "Hmm... Ja, genau. Das ist noch besser als das, was ich mir überlegte! Also: ..."'' *Steffen Gebhart 10:30, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST): Das geht so nicht! Ich will nicht die ganze Schlacht über stehen, ich will auch einen Sitzplatz! -- *seufz* ---- Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (abgeschlossen) Top 4 Teilnehmer der 2. Runde in alphabetischer Reihenfolge * E.B * JourneymanProtector * Kanzler Patrick * Steffen Gebhart 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:48, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Los Hans, nur noch den Endgegner besiegen. *--E.B 13:13, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber Schätzchen, du musst diesem Funker nicht den Drehstuhl festhalten, so viel Jumasaft gab's gestern Abend nicht! *-- SkywalkerXL 13:21, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han, las meinen arm los! Er schafft Level 1 auch ohne das in meinem Arm das Blut vergammelt! *----Vos 14:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du Verbrecher lass mich los! * Meister Yoda 18:52, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Und? Was ist es? Mädchen oder Junge? *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han: Hey Leia lass mich auch mal gucken. *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Jetzt hör auf zu wetten und komm endlich heim, Leia! 's Essen wird kalt! *--Kanzler Patrick 21:57, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm, Leia, wenn die kan Almdudler hab´n, gemma wieder ham ! *Kit Fisto92 21:02, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Han: Nein, die Szene müssen wir noch mal machen. Die mit dem Kuss! Leia: Warum will dieser Trottel das immer wieder neu drehen? Ist doch auch so gut genug! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:46, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe die Macht muhahahaha *--E.B 13:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mmmm...oh ja, der Wind kommt von Nordosten! *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich muss mir die Nägel feilen! *----Vos 14:04, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm zur dunklen Seite der Macht! Wir haben Cookies! * Meister Yoda 18:54, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm, miez, miez, miez. * --Kanzler Patrick 19:11, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach Nee ! Jetzt habe ich mir einen FIngernagel abgebrochen ! *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vader:Ach diese blöde Rüstung ist schon wiedereingerostet. Bringt mal Schmieröl! *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): We will - we will '''ROCK YOU!!' *--General Grievous 17:29, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ''Verdammte Rebellen! Ich will nicht noch eine Hand verlieren! *--JourneyP. 18:14, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST): Haltet mich fest, ich hab Höhenangst und hab 'nen Krampf in der Hand! *--Kit Fisto92 21:02, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wow, meinn Feuerarm hat die Pfähle geschmolzen! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--E.B 00:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du solltest dich nie wieder morgens rasieren Han, ich stehe ja so auf deine Brustbehaarung! *--Vinojan 07:48, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Chewie, du siehst ja heute ganz scharf aus, Han ist heut zufälligerweise nicht da. *-- SkywalkerXL 13:21, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) '' "Wer ist mein wilder Wookiee"'' -- "Aruugh" *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist ein Traum, Leia. Wach auf, Leia. WACH AUF.(Leias Gedanken) *----Vos 15:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ein Wookie zu küssen ist ja spanned, komm Chewie gibt mir noch einen! * Meister Yoda 19:00, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Möchtest du dich nicht doch lieber von mir küssen lassen? (Han aus dem Hintergrund) *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Leia:Ihhh ihr Wookiees hab ja sogar Haare auf den Zähnen. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:55, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Äh.... Dr. Livingstone ? *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wahre Liebe gibts nur unter Haustieren! *--General Grievous 17:32, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han oder Chewie, das ist hier die Frage. Moment!? Ich glaub ich bin im Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" gelandet! Wenn Han das mitkriegen würde... ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:43, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Yoda: Gemacht gut du hast, Lucas. Die Trilogie ein voller Erfolg sein wird. Nun du sollst drehen die Vorgeschichte. :Lucas: Wie ihr befielt, Meister. *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Drehen die Filme, wir müssen. *--E.B 13:29, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber für mich hast du doch sicher was anderes zum Abendbrot gemacht als für Luke, oder Meister Yoda? *----Vos 15:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Yoda:Du Meister bis, wie ich ? Tu dein alten Taten die Macht den Weg. Lucas:Yoda du spinnst * Meister Yoda 19:00, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du solltest dich wirklich mal rasieren, mein Enkel. *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lucas: Wer so grün ist wie du Yoda muss ja extrem neidisch auf etwas sein. *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Flitzekacke! Geh nach draussen zum Scheissen oder bau Dir Deine eigene Hütte!! *--Kanzler Patrick 21:52, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Frank, bist du da drin ? *--General Grievous 17:41, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oh nein! Sind wir wieder in der Vergangenheit gelandet!? Hoffentlich muss ich jetzt nicht auf Farbfernsehen warten um mir Episode III anzusehen... *--JourneyP. 18:14, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST): Hey George, geh aus dem Bild und hör auf mit Yoda zu quatschen! ---- Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (abgeschlossen) Top 4 Teilnehmer der 1. Runde in alphabetischer Reihenfolge * Anakin * Der Heilige Klingone * Modgamers * SkywalkerXL 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 07:03, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Wer bist denn du? *E.B 14:01, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey Baby, du fackelst echt nicht lange, was? *--Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Luke ich bin deine Schwester. *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Schau mir in die Augen, Kleiner! *--Vos 18:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nah mein Held was bist du den einer, der so eben mal kommt? *Meister Yoda 19:34, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Seit wann bist du größer als ich? *--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ähm, wo kommt die den jetzt her? *--Modgamers 20:07, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ich rette Prinzessinin und entkomme aus Todessternen... und alles was ich bekomme ist dieses lausige Seil. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:31, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Wow, der ist sexy-könnte mein Bruder sein. *--Asajj Ventress 00:22, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST)_ Breites Gesicht ... deshalb auch die Figur. *Deviss 07:11, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nein ich bin nicht Onkel Thomas. *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) How are you doin'?(Andeutung an Joey aus Friends) *--Vinojan 16:33, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darf ich bitten. *--JourneyP. 22:52, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Leia, es sind Sturmtruppen anwesend! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Jango 01:08, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Han mach die Füße runter, wie sieht das denn aus, wir kriegen doch gleich Besuch. *--Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): HÄH wer wie was wo Füße runter? *Asajj Ventress 15:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) So reich kann sie nicht sein, dass ich mich beeilen muss. '' *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): ''Sach ma Han, weisst Du noch warum wir hier sind? *--Vos 18:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hebt den Hinter wir sind nicht hier zu Hause *--Heiliger Klingone 18:56, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey das ist mein Platz! Weg da! *Meister Yoda 19:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Du bist schon der fünfte, der fragt, warum meine Rüstung so glänzt. *--Modgamers 19:54, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey,... bist du derjenige, welcher diese tollen Sturmtruppenrüstungen verkauft ? *--Kanzler Patrick 21:34, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ey, spinnst du, hier so rumzuhängen ? Mein Daddy kommt gleich !' *--E.B 21:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): ''Na was hab ich dir gesagt?! Mein Fußpilz geht sogar durch die Sohle der Rüstung!!! *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) '' Füsse runter von der Stereoanlage!'' *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alder, was geht ab? *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) An die Arbeit Han, Vader kommt gleich. *SkywalkerXL 14:43, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Han, Füße runter! Sogar R2 ist von dem Gestank schon umgefallen! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Adi Sei 07:22, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Zahnschmerzen, oje, armer Ben *SkywalkerXL 14:58, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Luke, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu lachen sag ich dem Tusken er soll dir auch eins überziehen! *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Großmutter, Großmutter, warum hast du so lange Haare im Gesicht?? *--Asajj Ventress 17:24, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lächeln, Alec. Schließlich kriegst du für diesen Schund 150.000 Pfund. *--Vos 18:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Großmutter warum siehst du wie ein Mann aus. *Meister Yoda 19:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Mark, sag ihm, er soll den Hintern aus dem Bild nehmen. *--Heiliger Klingone 20:05, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ben, nimm endlich die Hand von meinem Hintern oder ich verpass dir noch eine! *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ben wann sollte nochmal das nächste Raumschiff kommen? *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist mein Opa. Er ist schon üüüüber 80 Jahre alt. *--E.B 14:15, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diesen Schal hat mir Luke zum Geburtstag geschenkt, aber was soll ich damit auf Tatooine? *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Guck mal Ben, dort drüben ist ein grinsender Affe. *--Anakin 21:02, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST): Und du meinst wirklich, diese Imperialen kaufen uns die Nummer mit der kranken Großmutter ab? - Keine Ahnung; einfach immer schön weiterlächeln. ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Jango 00:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nicht niesen sonst ist die Arbeit von drei Stunden in der Maske im Eimer. *E.B 14:11, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ein Rasierapparat tut nicht weh, mach nicht so ein Theater!!! *SkywalkerXL 14:58, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ja was bist du fürn Süßer! *Asajj Ventress 15:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ist das aus Gummi? *--Vos 18:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Schießst mich nicht ab! Aber das ist nur ein Atrappe! *--Der Heilige Klingone 18:42, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Aha endlich kann ich das Kopfgeld für dich Kassieren George Lucas! Seih still ich drehe hier ein Film. *--Heiliger Klingone 19:04, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nicht anfassen oder ich schisse! *Steffen Gebhart 19:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ahhh - das fühlt sich guuut an! Kannst Du das auch mit mehr als nur einem Finger!?!? *Meister Yoda 19:39, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Mach den Mund zu! Die Fliegen kommen doch sonst rein. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hm.... Den nehme ich. Gibt´s für das Doppelpack Rabatt ? *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hab ich es dir nicht schon 1000 mal gesgagt? Nicht aus der Cookiedose naschen die gehören mir! *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bist du schwul oder was? Lass die Wichsgriffel weg *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ist die echt? *--Anakin 20:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST), Jetz glaub mir doch endlich, ich bin nicht Han Solo! Mein Name ist Lucas! Oder willst du etwa sagen, ich stinke genau so wie dieser schäbige Weltraumschmuggler?? *Boba 14:36, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey, nicht kitzeln! ---- Events